1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a specified crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite catalyst characterized by a crystal size of at least about 1 micron. It has associated with it a Group 2B metal, a Group 8 metal and magnesium. The invention also relates to a method of making the catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A remarkable growth in the production of synthetic fibers, plastics and rubber has taken place in recent decades. This growth, to a very large extent, has been supported and encouraged by an expanding supply of inexpensive petrochemical raw materials such as ethylene, benzene, toluene and xylenes.
Increasing demand for olefins, e.g. C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 olefins has, from time to time, led to periods of shortage, either due to a diminished supply of suitable feedstocks or to limited processing capacity. In any event, it is desirable to provide efficient means for converting raw materials other than petroleum to olefins.
Understandably, there has been considerable effort made to find new ways to produce certain olefin hydrocarbons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,571 discloses the conversion of a feed of alcohols, ethers and mixtures thereof to hydrocarbons rich in C.sub.2 - and C.sub.3 hydrocarbons and certain aromatics by passing the feed over the specified zeolites.